A virtual machine (VM) is a portion of software that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment allowing the virtualization of an actual physical computer system (e.g., a server, a mainframe computer, etc.). The actual physical computer system is typically referred to as a “host machine” or a “physical machine,” and the operating system of the host machine is typically referred to as the “host operating system.” A virtual computing system including multiple virtual machines may require the administration of testing during development and/or prior to deployment using automated testing tools provided by an automation testing framework.